Una boda de San Valentín
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida tan importantes que de manera inconsciente reflexiones sobre lo que has hecho en tu vida. Y ese día en especial, en el cual se celebraría la boda de Mila, era el momento reflexivo para Yuri Plisetsky.


**TETSUNA: Espero les agrade este One-Shot que es una de mis OTP de Yuri! On Ice.**

 **Titulo:** Una boda de San Valentín

Autora: **Tetsuna Hibari [T-H]**

Resumen: Hay momentos en la vida tan importantes que de manera inconsciente reflexiones sobre lo que has hecho en tu vida. Y ese día en especial, en el cual se celebraría la boda de Mila, era el momento reflexivo para Yuri Plisetsky.

Género: Romántica

.

* * *

 **Un día especial**

* * *

 **.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sueño permanecía después de la desvelada de unas horas atrás y un poco de dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atormentarlo. Sus oídos retumban por culpa de su alarma, que le indicaba que tenía que levantarse, el sol había salido anunciando el nuevo día.

Y ese día era especial. Se celebraría una boda. Sin moverse mucho de la cama tanteo el buro en busca de su celular, al cual silencio al encontrar. Cerró los ojos y poso uno de sus brazos sobre ellos para cubrirse de los rayos de luz que se filtraban por su ventana.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Estás despierto? - escucho tres toques en su puerta acompañando aquellas preguntas.

― Lo estoy, Beka. —exclamo lo suficiente fuerte para que la persona detrás de su puerta lo escuchara.

— Yuuri ha hecho el desayuno, y me ha pedido que te avise, ¿quieres o no? —pregunto Otabek asomándose un poco detrás de la puerta.

— Desayunare. —respondió riendo levemente.

Se giró un poco para acallar una leve risa que le causó escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, una que había escuchado en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de los años. El kazajo tenía la costumbre de decirla casi siempre cuando se tenía dos opciones.

— De acuerdo, te esperamos abajo. —le indicó antes de retirarse.

Una vez envuelto en la soledad tranquila de su cuarto, suspiro, no tenía ganas de levantarse. ¿Porque tenía que dejar la comodidad de su cama para asistir a una estúpida ceremonia? Ah, ya lo recordaba, se trataba de la boda de quien era su mejor amiga.

Maldijo una vez más su suerte, estaba obligado a asistir al evento a pesar de lo mal que se sentía por la fiesta de la noche anterior. No debió estar en esa estúpida reunión que los molestos de sus amigos llamaron _"Despedida de Soltero"_ en honor a quien se casaría, se juróno volver a asistir a ninguna aunque lo inviten sus compañeros que se vayan a casar en un futuro.

Retiro las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo, mostrando así su pijama que consistía en una camisa negra y un pantalón con estampado de las rayas de un tigre. Con pereza se sentó en la orilla de su cama y con grandes esfuerzos se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Después de poner unas pantuflas con la cara de un tigre, salió de su habitación.

Y lo que encontró al abandonar su cuarto fue un caos total. Lamentándose por haber permitido que si casa fuera la cede de aquella desastrosa fiesta, observó la basura regada por doquier e incluso como algunos muebles no estaban en su lugar. Otra cosa que recordaría y se juraba cumplir, es que no dejaría que hicieran una reunión en su casa...

Aunque en realidad no pudo evitarlo, repentinamente todos sus compañeros llegaron por la noche a su casa anunciando que no tenían otro lugar donde llevar acabo la fiesta por lo que querían hacerla ahí, y antes de que pudiera aceptar o negarse, había cerveza y música a gran volumen.

Cuando se percató de que su casa había sido invadida, deseo golpear a Viktor Nikiforov ya que había sido él quien le dio aquella ridícula excusa de falta de lugar y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque había llegado Yuuri en defensa de su esposo, tranquilizándolo al decir que se encargarían al siguiente día del desastre.

Y aunque dejó pasar la invasión fingiendo sentirse conforme con las palabras del japonés, la verdadera razón había sido porque él también había tenido culpa, ya que pudo negarse enseguida, cerrando la puerta después de decirles que si no tenían lugar donde realizar la fiesta mejor ni la hicieran.

Continuó su camino hacia la cocina, intentando ignorar el desastre a su alrededor repitiéndose que los Nikiforov se harían cargo de la limpieza más tarde. Cuando llegó a las escaleras se encontró a uno de los invitados, el cual había caído dormido borracho a mitad de los escalones, pensó en bajar con cuidado de no pisarlo hasta que reconoció a Jean Jacques Leroy o _"El idiota de J.J"_ -como gusta decirle-, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto al inicio de la fiesta.

A sus 25 años Yurio aceptaba haber cambiado físicamente algo contrario de quien estaba dos escalones debajo, J.J no había cambiado nada físicamente, solo tenía el cabello un poco más largo pero seguía igual de irritante y narcisista, aunque ahora lo aguantaba un poco más, tal vez él había adquirido un poco más de paciencia.

Sonrió con un poco de superioridad al reflexionar que había madurado, podría decirse que había dejado su faceta infantil atrás. Con un sentimiento de alegría comenzó a descender las escaleras pasando por encima del durmiente escuchando un quejido al pisarlo. Si, había madurado.

Al final de las escaleras se encontró con otro cuerpo _"sin vida"_ o mejor conocido como Christophe Giacometti. El suizo actualmente se había retirado del patinaje junto a los esposos Nikiforov e incluso se había dejado crecer el cabello, lo suficiente como para amarrárselo en una pequeña coleta, aunque para eso peleaba a la hora de alisarse sus naturales chinos.

Negó con la cabeza, ya que si en algo Chris no había cambiado era en su personalidad liberal, aunque eso no lo justificaba de que se encontrara completamente desnudo, con una simple toalla tapando su intimidad acostado boca bajo sobre su hermosa alfombra.

Continuó con su recorrido hacia el comedor donde antes de entrar, encontró dos cuerpos más; Michele Crispino o _"Mickey"_ -como su tonta hermana le llama- y Emil Nekola, ambos bien abrazados y borrachos. Rodó los ojos, ya sabía que entre esos dos algo ocurría, más bien, todos lo sabían, pero el italiano era tan tsundere como decía el tazón de cerdo que seguía negándolo.

No queriendo perder el buen humor que le embargo al recapacitar en su madurez, entró por fin al comedor, donde se hallaban los demás invitados con un rostro de pocos amigos y con jaqueca a causa de la resaca. Parecían cadáveres recién levantados de sus tumbas, los oía quejarse y rogar a quien fuera por menos luz, con su ropa desacomodada y expresiones de sufrimiento.

Sonrió, esa si era una hermosa escena después de lo que le hicieron a su casa. Suerte que él no bebió demasiado para encontrarse en el estado de los demás, de los cuales no se sorprendería si caían muertos en ese mismo momento al suelo.

Viktor Nikiforov, Lee Seung-Gil, Phichit Chulanont, Otabek Altin, Ji Guang Hong y Leo de la Iglesia estaban con el ceño fruncido y matando con la mirada su desayuno, el cual había sido preparado sin duda por Katsuki Yuuri, que se encontraba con una radiante sonrisa mientras ponía más platos de desayuno en la mesa. El japonés había sido el único de todos que no bebió a pesar de la insistencia de todos porque lo hiciera.

El ex-represéntate de Japón se abstuvo de tomar alguna bebida alcohólica debido a sus vergonzosas experiencias en el pasado por culpa de aquellas bebidas. Yurio aprecio que a pesar de los años, aquel hombre seguía siendo hermoso, cuando lo conoció se sintió atraído por él y era por ello que lo trataba rudamente al no querer aceptar sus sentimientos, los cuales poco después reflexionó que sólo eran de admiración y cierto amor familiar.

Yuuri Katsuki tenía aquella aura maternal a la que se vio arrastrado de manera inconsciente, e incluso había amenazado muchas veces a Viktor si llegaba a lastimarlo. Y a pesar de que actualmente eran grandes amigos se resistía a decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba en voz alta.

— Buenos días, Yurio ¿cómo amaneciste? —Le pregunto gentilmente haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a comer.

— Buenos días, cerdo. —Regreso el saludo con una sonrisa burlona— Sin duda alguna amanecí mejor que ellos. —El comentario hizo reír al pelinegro— Ya están viejos para este tipo de fiestas, dejen de hacerlas, vejestorios.

Los pobres zombis lanzaron una mirada asesina al más joven del grupo, el cual les sonrió superior al no obtener ninguna comentario en su defensa ya que ninguno de los contrarios podían negar, que eran mayores al rubio ruso.

— Concuerdo contigo Yurio, pero ya vez como se pone Viktor sino se hacen las cosas a su manera, y no hay nadie que se interponga. —le apoyo Katsuki con una sonrisa al ver el puchero de su esposo al no ser defendido.

Yurio río un poco, comiendo el desayuno que le brindó el japonés, con el cual mantuvo una conversación más fluida al ser el único que podía hacerlo en esos momentos. Los zombis apenas y podían llevar la cuchara con comida a su boca.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran los gemelos? -pregunto un poco interesado por el paradero de los hijos del japonés, los cuales muy pocas veces aceptaban estar lejos de sus padres.

— Los dejamos con Yuko ayer. —Respondió con tranquilidad— No los iba a dejar estar en esta casa con todos estos borrachos.

— Con razón no los vi durante todo ese rato. —Comió su última cucharada del desayuno — Ni siquiera he visto a mis gatos.

— No salieron durante la noche, gatos listos. Podían haber sido víctimas de un alegre grupo de borrachos que querrían jugar con ellos. —hablo el pelinegro dándole un vaso con agua a su esposo. — No te preocupes, fui a verles hace rato, estaban dormidos en una de las habitaciones y les deje comida en su plato.

— Gracias.

El y el japonés habían empezado una pequeña plática mientras los demás apenas y podían comer. En el justo momento en que término de desayunar y se preparaba para tomar un baño, los otros muertos que se encontró en su camino a la cocina, revivieron, aunque por su apariencia intuía que preferían seguir muertos.

Ignorándolos cuando comenzaron a pedir comida, subió al segundo piso, se adentró a su habitación para tomar un cambio de ropa y dirigirse a su baño privado. Se desvistió con rapidez y antes de entrar a la regadera, se miró en un espejo. No es que fuera vanidoso... Bueno, era un poco vanidoso y disfrutaba de verse bien, no obstante en esta ocasión se detuvo a observar el cambio en su propio cuerpo.

Ya no era un mocoso de 15 años, ahora era un hombre de 25 años, había crecido lo suficiente para superar al japonés en altura pero no para superar al esposo de este. Su cabello lo había dejado crecer hasta el día de ayer que aquellos hombres invadieron su hogar, intoxicados con el alcohol dejo que Chris y Phichit se lo cortarán como cuando estaba en la liga Jr. Su cuerpo estaba más marcado gracias a los entrenamientos que realizaba bajo la tutela de Viktor, quien se convirtió en su entrenador después del retiro de Yakov hacia cinco años.

Viktor se retiró al mismo tiempo al lado de Yuuri seis años atrás y tras la partida de Yakov un año más tarde solo pudo pedir apoyo del ruso peli-plateado al no confiar en que otra persona estuviera capacitada para entrenarlo. Tiempo atrás al ver a Nikiforov como entrenador del japonés pensó que sería alguien despreocupado y paciente durante los entrenamientos, ha, que iluso fue. Resultó que aquel hombre era un demonio igual o más que Yakov, y solo fue paciente con su primer alumno y actual pareja.

Se adentró a la regadera, dejando que el agua cayera sobre él, sintiendo casi al instante una sensación de relajación después de la noche anterior. Amaba la tranquilidad y gracias a dios que había eso, pues estaba seguro que si los muertos vivientes que se encontraban abajo no tuvieran jaqueca, estarían gritando y festejando aún por la boda que se llevaría a cabo a medio día.

Se tomó su tiempo en su baño, disfrutándolo hasta el último momento en que permaneció bajo el agua, saliendo del baño con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Al abrir la puerta que lo conectaba a su habitación se encontró con un intruso que estaba dejando sobre la cama el traje de etiqueta que usaría durante la ceremonia.

— Acaba de llegar tu traje de la tintorería. —le anunció Otabek.

Entre todos los asistentes a la despedida, Otabek fue el que mejor resistencia al alcohol mostró, era eso o fue quien tomó menos al igual que él.

— Gracias. ¿Y los muertos? -pregunto secando su cabello con una toalla.

— Ya se retiraron. —le respondió Yuuri, uniéndose a la conversación al entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa.

— Mejor dicho tus los has corrido. —aclaro Otabek con cierto tono burlón.

— Ellos también deben estar presentables para la ceremonia. —se defendió el japonés— Principalmente el novio.

Yuuri se acercó al kazajo y le empujó levemente con una caja blanca en la cual se exhibía un traje negro recién comprado.

— Si, después de todo hoy es un día especial. —respondió Otabek con una leve sonrisa y tomando el paquete.

— Tsk. Una boda es estúpida.

 _ **«"Día especial", he estado escuchando esa tonta frase desde hace dos meses»**_ Pensó el menor de los tres realmente alterado, imaginándose que sería muy difícil tener un momento así, en donde su mejor amigo estuviera a su lado junto a quien considera un tonto hermano mayor.

— Quizás tengas razón. ―acepto Yuuri con una sonrisa amorosa― Para amar a una persona y quedarte a su lado, no es necesario una boda pero al realizar la ceremonia es como un juramento, no una cadena invisible como a muchos les gusta llamarla. ―con amor miro la argolla de metal en su dedo― Los anillos de boda solamente son un recordatorio de todo lo que se ha vivido para llegar a ese momento y las razones por las que se aman. Te llegaras a preguntar si realmente deseas perder todo por lo que durante años trabajaste tanto.

El kazajo asintió de acuerdo ante todo lo dicho por el japonés mientras que el rubio había rodado los ojos y comenzó a vestirse escuchando al mayor.

— Tan cursi como siempre cerdo. ―le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— Jeje… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―sonrió divertido acostumbrado a la actitud arisca del ruso.

La relación que mantenían en la actualidad se había hecho más calmada, ya no le hablaba con gritos y por lo regular escuchaba sus consejos, aunque con Viktor seguía hablándose a escándalos y todo porque el contrario gustaba de molestarlo.

― Bueno, te dejo para que te cambies. ―acepto, mirando después al tercero en el cuarto― Y Otabek, creo que deberías de retirarte para que te arregles, de lo contrario no llegaras a tiempo y sin ti la ceremonia tampoco puede comenzar.

El kazajo asintió despidiéndose del rubio con un gesto de mano al ser empujado por el japonés, quien sabía que de no hacer eso, ambos amigos permanecerían en aquel cuarto hablando por horas a pesar de que tenían una boda a la que llegar. Mientras tanto, Yuri continúo vistiéndose para quedar presentable.

Una vez termino de arreglar lo mejor que pudo el moño en el cuello, miro la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche, aún falta algunas horas para que comenzara el ajetreo del día. Sin ganas de hacer algo más decidió recostarse un rato sobre su cama, sintiéndose reconfortado y cómodo sobre el acolchonado edredón deseando no tener que asistir a esa estúpida ceremonia. Siempre le había parecido fastidioso escuchar el mismo discurso de parte de un hombre con túnica negra.

Cerró los ojos evocando los recuerdos de las bodas a las que había asistido desde hacía unos años por culpa de sus compañeros de oficio. Seguía sin comprender porque las personas parecían verdaderamente felices de pie frente a un tercero que decía tener la autoridad para asegurar que ambas vidas estaban unidas. Solo esperaba entenderlo pronto o de lo contrario podría quedarse solo en un futuro.

La primera boda a la que asistió fue cuando tenía 16 años, y en verdad no le sorprendía que los primeros que unieran su vida fueran Jean Jaques Leroy e Isabela, quienes actualmente tenían un pequeño niño de 9 años, llamado Jean Junior Leroy, el cual lamentablemente -en su opinión- se parecía demasiado a su padre en todo sentido físico, siendo la única diferencia su menor nivel de egocéntrico. Le caía mejor el hijo que el padre.

La segunda ceremonia fue a sus 18 años, siendo la más esperada por él en secreto, la unión de Viktor Nikiforov con Yuuri Katsuki. Había pensado que a pesar de prometer que se casarían hasta que el japonés ganara la medalla de oro, Viktor terminaría olvidándolo y llevando a cabo una gran ceremonia, sin embargo aquella boda se había extendido hasta que por fin ambos se retiraron con 31 y 27 años respectivamente, y con Yuuri con dos medallas de oro en su historial. Y teniendo a un par de gemelos rusos de 7 años que adoptaron, Yuna y Valerik Nikiforov, los cuales adoraba en secreto ya que aquellos niños eran un dolor de cabeza.

La tercera unión de la cual fue testigo fue a sus 19 años. Leo de la Iglesia con Susan Rosenthal, una patinadora de la sección femenil que conoció durante una de las competencias. Aun desconocía porque había asistido ya que no había tratado con ninguno de los novios demasiado, y aun así hoy en día los trataba como buenos amigos junto a su pequeño niño Matthew de 5 años que se parecía al patinador americano.

Sus 22 años presencio el cuarto odioso enlace matrimonial, siendo el de Seung-gil Lee con Sara Crispino sorprendentemente, aun en día le era sorprendente como dos personalidades tan diferentes habían durado más de un año y ahora con una pequeña de 2 años, Marina Lee, físicamente parecida a su padre pero con la personalidad de la madre, una singular mezcla que generaba un sentimiento extraño al ver un rostro parecido al serio coreano pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja y gritando con gran alegría. Y aun le sacaba una sonrisa oír a Sara agradeciendo a dios que su hija se pareciera a ella y no al antipático de su padre.

El quinto y último matrimonio al que asistió fue dos años atrás, cuando tenía 23. Georgi Popovich enlazo su vida a la de Tatiana Nóvikov, una famosa bailarina de ballet alemana. Se sentía feliz de que su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento hubiera encontrado a la mujer adecuada y dejara de lamentarse por amor en cada esquina en la pista de hielo, incluso habían tenido un niño al que llamaron Alex, que tenía un año.

En su opinión, habían sido demasiadas bodas en un corto tiempo -10 años- y a pesar de ello, ahora debía asistir a la boda de otra de sus antiguas compañeras y hermana discípula bajo la tutela de Yakov, Mila Babicheva. Aquella alegre y divertida chica que le saco más de una cana al enfurecerlo con su actitud despreocupada igual a la de Viktor.

— ¿Yurio estás listo?

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al ser interrumpidos por la clara voz de Yuuri, el cual estaba entrando a su cuarto nuevamente con sonrisa. Con pereza abrió los ojos y medio se incorporó en la orilla de su cama.

― ¿Y Otabek? ―pregunto al levantarse totalmente de la cama.

― Ya ha salido hacia la iglesia. ―le respondió acercándose más para examinarlo. — bien, te ves esplendido. ―aprobó con alegría― Siempre pensé que te veías bien de traje negro y no con aquel azul que tenías de joven. ―se sinceró el japonés al acercarse al más joven.

— Tsk, nunca me ha gustado vestir de etiqueta, la corbata o el moño molesta. ―se quejó cuando el contrario comenzó a acomodar el moño a mitad de su cuello.

— Y por eso sigo pensando que eres un niño. ―se unió una tercera voz.

Ambos Yuri´s voltearon a la entrada de la habitación notando Viktor con una sonrisa. Yurio chasqueo la lengua al comprender que había regresado a su personalidad insoportable de siempre, seguramente su dolor de cabeza se desvaneció gracias a cierto pelinegro que tenía enfrente de él. Era probable que Yuuri le diera alguna pastilla después de haberlo hecho sufrir un poco par que aprendiera la lección como había comentado durante el desayuno. El japonés se había quejado un poco sobre el gran trabajo que tuvo al tener que cuidar a toda una manada de borrachos.

Yurio estaba de acuerdo que fue mucho esfuerzo el que puso el ex-patinador japonés para impedir que cometieran alguna locura bajo los efectos del alcohol, absteniéndose de probar alguna bebida alcohólica para no unirse al desastre, porque era seguro que hubiera sido un caos peor. Recordaba que al final de la fiesta el más sensato de los Nikiforov estaba agotado, por lo que prefirió dejar a su esposo tirado y desnudo en el suelo de la sala, mientras él se iba a dormir cómodamente en una cama que él mismo le ofreció como dueño de la casa.

— Y yo sigo pensando que eres un vejestorio.

— Niños, dejen de pelear. ―les regaño burlonamente el pelinegro― Hoy es un día importante, no pelen por chiquilladas.

— Maldita boda. ―volvió a decir al no poder defenderse.

— Como sea. ―acepto Viktor con pesar, no le gustaba hacer algo que enojara a su amado por ese día― Lo que digas, se hará.

Los mayores rieron cuando el rubio fingió vomitar al ver como Viktor había abrazado a su esposo por detrás, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

― Ahora todos al auto. ―grito Viktor con alegría, era un día hermoso.

― Pero…―ambos rusos detuvieron su avance al escuchar al pelinegro― como castigo por lo de anoche, yo conduzco.

― ¿Eh? ―una mueca extraña se instaló en el rostro del mayor de todos cuando su esposo le quito las llaves del auto.

― No te molesta que pasemos por los gemelos, ¿verdad Yurio? ―pregunto Yuuri tranquilamente pasando de lado a su marido.

— No. ―respondió con duda ante lo que sucedía.

— Pe… Pero Yuuri…―al fin Viktor había salido del shock, alcanzando a sus dos alumnos― ¡Me da miedo cuando conduces! ―exclamo en pánico.

— Tonterías Viktor. Conduzco mejor que tú. ―alego el japonés impidiendo que el ruso le quitara las llaves.

― Amor, yo conduzco mejor que tú. ―contraataco el peli-plateado sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

— Yo también confió con que el katsudon conduce mejor que tú. ―apoyo Yurio con calma y seguro de sus palabras.

― ¿Ves? ―Yuuri sonrió más― Es mejor que yo conduzca, por mi bien y por el de Yurio.

― Que el katsudon conduzca. ―fueron las últimas palabras del ruso menor antes de subir al auto.

— Nos has sentenciado, Yurio. ―murmuro con pesar Viktor mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad después de subir en la parte trasera.

Una vez que Yuuri dio vuelta a la llave y el motor ronroneo, el peli-plateado se agarró de donde podía, confundiendo al rubio por unos segundos hasta que sintió la velocidad con la que el carro avanzó desde el inicio. Por primera vez Yuri entendió lo que significa correr peligro, y aunque él amaba conducir a gran velocidad -con los elementos adecuados de seguridad-, en esta ocasión se sintió más cerca de la muerte que nunca antes.

— ¡Maldito cerdo, ¿quién te dio la licencia de conducir?! —demando saber con gran temor ante la velocidad con la que avanzaban, era demasiado rápido.

— Por supuesto que las autoridades correspondientes. —le respondió tranquilamente el japonés.

Tanto el mayor como el menor de los rusos suspiraron aliviados cuando el azabache se detuvo en un semáforo, e incluso agradecieron a la luz roja como si se tratara de algún Dios que se compadeció de ellos y les brindo el honor de un milagro.

Recuperando rápidamente sus sentidos el rubio se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad a una velocidad sobrehumana, no soportaría volver a temer por su vida. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salió de ahí antes de que los mayores pudieran reaccionar.

— De acuerdo, yo me bajo aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yurio? —Viktor lo miro como si hubiera sido traicionado.

— Claro que no. —Dijo Yuuri mirándolo severamente — Vamos al hotel donde se hospeda Yuko y están los niños, luego vamos a la iglesia. No podemos retrasarnos, especialmente hoy. Así que vuelve al auto. —ordeno con el ceño fruncido.

— Prefiero llegar tarde, a seguir un segundo más en ese auto contigo al volante.

— ¿Recuerdas de quien es la boda? —le dijo Yuuri con molestia.

 _Mila..._ El rubio bufo con molestia al recordar a quien consideró por años una gran compañía, molesta en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero de gran valor en su vida.

— Está bien. —acepto, rodeando el auto— Pero yo conduzco, muévete.

Abrió la puerta del piloto, empujando al japonés hacia el asiento de al lado. Yuuri quiso resistirse pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al reparar en la hora. De comenzar una pelea era probable que no llegaran, dio un pequeño brinco al asiento de copiloto cruzándose de brazos mientras Yurio subía al auto.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dejan manejar? ―se quejó con un puchero.

— Porque conduces como loco, katsudon. ―respondió el menor arrancando el auto.

— Viktor~ ―El japonés giro levemente para ser capaz de ver tristemente a su marido, el cual se tensó y una sonrisa forzada se instaló en sus labios.

El ruso mayor reconoció aquel tonito de voz con el que hablo su amado esposo y que utilizaba cuando le pedía su apoyo -en el pasado era para que sus pequeños obedecieran- o de lo contrario habría un castigo para él, uno que no le gustaría y al que se le conocía como abstinencia.

— Bueno, amor…―buscaba con mucho cuidado sus palabras antes de continuar― Veras…―la solución apareció en su mente como una revelación― ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que Yurio maneje por hoy? ―se apresuró a justificarse antes de obtener una negativa― Ya sabes, Yuna vomito en su auto ayer, compensémoslo con esto. ―le sonrió.

— Bueno…―el pelinegro reflexiono sobre ese detalle que había olvidado, y como buena ama de casa pensó en los beneficios, nunca estaba de más economizar y en esta ocasión se ahorrarían el mandar a lavar un auto ajeno― Supongo que tienes razón, lamentamos que Yuna vomitara en tu auto, por cierto. ―le hablo al menor

― Se sintió mal del estómago. ―le justificó Viktor.

― Por eso te dije que no la dejaras comer demás. ―el pelinegro regaño a su esposo.

— Da igual, ustedes pagaran el lavado.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de hablar para aclarar que no lo harían ya que acepto el cambio, pero fue Viktor quien lo interrumpió rápidamente sacando un tema diferente sobre la última aventura de los niños Nikiforov y que cautivo muy bien la atención del japonés, que incluso olvido el tema anterior. La charla giro alrededor sobre los gemelos del matrimonio y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaba llegado a su primer destino.

Se detuvieron enfrente del hotel en donde se hospedaban los amigos provenientes de Japón. La familia Nishigori completa junto a los gemelos Nikiforov se encontraban en la entrada, esperando tranquilamente al matrimonio ruso-japonés, todos felices y bien vestidos, listos para asistir a la boda de la ex patinadora Mila Babicheva.

Ante todo misterio para Yurio, Yuko seguía viéndose igual de joven a cuando la conoció la primera vez en Japón. Su cabellera castaña llegaba ahora hasta los hombros, su sonrisa cálida aun adornaba su rostro y su abdomen se encontraba abultado en la espera de su cuarto hijo. Engalanada con un vestido rojo como una de las damas de honor de la novia, agarrada del brazo de su esposo Takeshi, quien vestía un traje negro sencillo de etiqueta.

El pequeño rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al verla agitar su brazo en el aire haciéndose notar, aquella madre japonesa se había ganado su cariño sin que él lo notara, cuando se dio cuenta ya intercambiaban mensajes casi a diario. Desde textos insignificantes hasta algunos demasiados sentimentales. La dueña del Ice Castle se había convertido en su confidente, y la primera en hacerle notar la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Mientras los demás intercambiaban saludos, aun le sorprendía el ver a las tres hijas de Yuko juntas, ya que con seguridad podía decir que el tiempo las favoreció. Jóvenes de 16 años e igual de hermosas que su madre, vestían un vestido corto color rosa aunque en diferente modelo pero con el mismo peinado, una coleta y una corona de rosas color rosa. Para él, era imposible distinguirlas pero para los demás no parecía ser el caso.

Y aunque estaba asombrado por el cambio en las chicas, no tardo en recordar que seguían siendo unas adictas al patinaje sobre hielo, especialmente porque Axel -la hermana menor- se había convertido en una patinadora profesional hacia poco, entrando a la categoría sénior femenil siendo apoyada por toda la familia y residiendo en Rusia para su entrenamiento. Observo con tranquilidad cuando Axel se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuri, su actual entrenador y coreógrafo.

Si no mal recordaba, las otras dos hermanas estudiaban cosas con las que aseguraban podría ayudar a su gemela menor. Loop se esforzaba para entrar a una universidad de prestigio para aprender diseño de modas, quería ser una gran diseñadora para ser la encargada exclusiva de crear los trajes de su hermanita en sus rutinas, mientras que Lutz por su parte, soñaba con estudiar medicina deportiva en la universidad de Tokyo y ayudar a su hermanita para prevenir que se lastimara.

El ceño de Plisetsky se frunció al reparar en los gemelos Nikiforov, los cuales vestían un esmoquin y un vestido gris respectivamente. Yuna y Valerik Nikiforov tenían la piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos negros, una combinación perfecta de sus padres adoptivos físicamente, mientras que en personalidad Yuna se mostraba aniñada en ocasiones como Viktor pero cuidaba de su gemelo menor como una madre igual que el japonés, por su lado, Valerik poseía una personalidad tímida como Yuuri pero llegaba a ser caprichoso como su otro padre. Era tanto su parecido con Yuuri y Viktor que bien podrían haber pasado como sus hijos de sangre.

Cuando ambos niños llegaron a la familia Katsuki fueron tan bien recibidos, llenados de mimos tantos de sus tíos, abuelos y padres que no dudaban en cumplirles sus caprichos. Todos los querían mucho, y sus padres no podían sentirse más orgullosos ahora que ambos empezaban a interesarse en aprender todo lo referente al patinaje artístico. Interesados en el mundo que rodeo a sus padres desde muy jóvenes.

— Vamos, suban. ―les dijo Yurio regresando al asiento de piloto, de continuar así, los amigos seguirían enfrascados en su conversación.

Viktor abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta para que todos entraran. En momentos así, el peli-plateado agradecía haber hecho caso a su esposo, ya que fue Yuuri quien sugirió comprar un carro lo suficientemente grande para que entrara toda la familia cuando salieran de paseo. Takeshi se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto cuando su amigo de infancia subió atrás cargando a su pequeña.

— Yuna, deja de moverte, te despeinaras. ―dijo el pelinegro a su hija al ver que movía su corona de rosas.

— Pero me están molestando, papi. ―se quejó la niña con un puchero.

— Aguanta un poco más. ―le pidió acomodando el arreglo― Cuando sea la fiesta en la pista, te la podrás quitar.

— De acuerdo. ―se cruzó de brazos resignada a no poder contradecir a su padre.

La pequeña giro un poco el rostro al no tener nada más que hacer hasta llegar a su destino, escuchando la charla de sus padres con la patinadora Nishigori, al observar el paisaje cambiante de la ventana noto que algo se reflejaba, o mejor dicho alguien. Sonrió con un poco de malicia, si había algo más que heredó de su padre ruso, eso era el gusto por ver la molestia en cierto rubio.

― Tío Yurio, no te escuche decir algo sobre cómo me veo.

— Tan bien como podría verse un demonio. ―le respondió Yurio con cero intensiones de caer en el juego de la niña a ser consiente que solo deseaba molestarlo.

— ¿Mejor que la novia? ―volvió a hablar mostrando una sonrisa _"inocente"_

— Ni siquiera he visto a la bruja para que me preguntes eso. ―le contesto mientras detenía el auto en el estacionamiento en la parte trasera de la iglesia.

— Respuesta correcta. ―felicito Valerik a su tío al no caer en la provocación de su hermana.

Todos rieron levemente, ante la singular conversación. Yuuri deposito un dulce beso en la frente de su hija al verla sonreír resignada. A todos les causaba un poco de gracia que mientras Yuna disfrutaba -al igual que su padre ruso- de molestar al rubio, Valerik intentaba protegerlo o de interceder a su favor -como su padre japonés-, aunque…

— Además Yuna, no es el _"Tío Yurio"_ , es Yurio-Oniisama. Recuerda que él también es hijo de papi y papá. ―a veces gustaba de molestarlo un poco también.

— ¡El vejestorio y el cerdo no son mis padres! ―grito Plisetsky con gran fuerza al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡No le digas cerdo a papi! ―exclamaron ambos niños al bajar de la camioneta juntos a los demás.

— ¿Porque no me defienden a mí también? ―chillo Viktor.

— Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que entrar. ―decía Yuko sonriendo y empujando al ruso mayor, escuchándolo murmurar sobre que sus hijos no le querían y otras palabras sin sentido que hacían reír a todos.

Caminaron a la entrada de la iglesia saludando a varios de sus conocidos, los cuales ya se encontraban a las afuera de la iglesia en espera de la llegada de la novia y el comienzo de la ceremonia.

— ¡Yuuri, chicos! ―llamo Minako saludándolos.

La antigua maestra de ballet del ex-patinador de Japón se acercó a ellos luciendo un vestido azul muy elegante. La mujer ya un poco mayor -pero sin perder su belleza- sonrió cuando su alumno la abrazo, en verdad le extrañaba pero entendía que ahora su lugar era al lado de su familia. Intercambiaron una pequeña conversación sobre la familia de Yuuri, los cuales les mandaba saludos.

Los recién llegados fueron saludados igualmente por la familia Lee. Sara que ahora poseía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, vestía de rojo al ser otra de las damas de honor. Su esposo Seung-Gil vestía de traje, cargando a su pequeña hija que mostraba un bonito vestido rosa con holanes.

Después fueron saludados por Georgi y su esposa Tatiana, la cual cargaba con gran cuidado a su hijo ya que no quería arrugar su vestido rojo. De aquel modo fueron saludando a todos los invitados mientras se acercaban más a la entrada, era primordial estar cerca del altar cuando la novia hiciera su aparición.

Yurio suspiro aliviado cuando se alejó de la gente y su mejor amigo, Otabek, lo saludo al llegar a su lado dentro de la iglesia. El rubio le alabo lo bien que le quedaba el traje de gala ceñido a su cuerpo, burlándose un poco al hacerle notar que varias de las invitadas suspiraban ante su presencia. Como venganza, el kazajo le aclaro que no era el único, ya que todos los recién llegados y junto al novio también hacían suspirar a varias e incluso las hacían envidiar a las parejas de algunos.

Yurio se sonrojo y lo oculto con una de sus manos al notar que varias de las mujeres -invitadas de la novia- murmuraban sobre lo ben que se veía, nunca se había sentido cómodo rodeado de mujeres al no saber cómo tratarlas y escucharlas decir sin vergüenza alguna que se veía apuesto, no ayudaba mucho, principalmente porque no había sido su intención verse _como un hombre de infarto_ como aseguraba una de las invitadas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los invitados corrieron hacia sus respectivos lugares, algunos anunciando que la novia había llegado. La boda podía empezar.

Sintiéndose un ambiente nervioso y alegre, los invitados guardaron silencio mirando hacia la entrada a la par que la marcha nupcial inundaba el recinto. Todos fueron testigo de cómo el novio dejo de respirar por la impresión que le dio al ver en la entrada a la famosa novia, luciendo hermosamente el vestido blanco de su elección y que favorecía cada parte de su cuerpo.Y claro que entendían la reacción del hombre en el altar, todos se encontraban maravillados por la hermosa imagen que brindaba la patinadora.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los padrinos y las madrinas, siendo seguidos por las trillizas Nishigori que lanzaban pétalos sobre la alfombra, adornando el camino por el que la novia pasaría segundos detrás. Conforme la mujer del día se acercaba a su prometido y prontamente esposo, él pudo verla mejor. Lucia más que bella.

Su hermoso vestido blanco como nieve, con detalles de flores bordado de manera delicada y un escotado que resaltaba de manera decente su bien formado cuerpo, su bello cabello rojizo y actualmente largo se encontraba suelto a excepción de una pequeña porción que estaba abultada en el centro formando una flor. Cubriendo parcialmente el rostro de la chica se encontraba el delicado velo, el cual está sujeto a una parte del cabello de la chica.

Yurio observo y reconoció el ramo que la pelirroja exhibía. Un recuerdo de la procedencia de aquel objeto llego a su mente, aquel ramo que traía Mila había sido antes de Sara. La pelirroja lo había atrapado durante la boda de la italiana, cuando fue lanzado y ahora, años después, se cumplía la tradición. La mujer que lo había ganado estaba a minutos de contraer matrimonio.

Pasos detrás de la pelirroja se adentraban los gemelos Nikiforov, los cuales habían sido asignados a sujetar la cola del vestido de novia. Para todos fue obvia la desesperación que crecía en el novio después de salir del shock inicial, todo por culpa del avance lento de la novia y que era marcado por la marcha nupcial. Para todos los viejos patinadores fue evidente que el deseo de recortar rápidamente la distancia que los separaba no era solo de parte del novio, sino que Mila también deseaba apresurar el paso para llegar al altar.

Una vez en frente del altar, las chicas Nishigori se hicieron a un lado, acercándose a sus padres al igual que los gemelos, dejando a la novia enfrente de su amado. Mientras tanto, para cierto rubio había sido realmente una sorpresa ver la belleza de su amiga molesta en ese día, con honestidad nunca pensó que la pelirroja se vería hermosa vestida de novia. Había visto durante mucho tiempo los diferentes atuendos de lucia su compañera de profesión, que creía haber visto todas las combinaciones posibles.

La iglesia se envolvió en el silencio al término de la música de entrada, dando paso a la entrega tradicional del padre de la novia. Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que aquel hombre de apariencia un tanto intimidante le diría al novio, quien se mostraba seguro. Permitiéndose un momento de distracción de lo que se llevaba a cabo enfrente de si, Yurio comparo al padre de Mila con Yakov, y sonrió levemente al aceptar que el señor Babicheva intimidaba más.

El hombre mayor mantenía la mano de su hija entrelazada a la suya mientras miraba fijamente a hombre que meses atrás le pidió su consentimiento para contraer matrimonio con ella. Aceptaba que era un hombre hecho y derecho, digno de confianza, por lo que no se arrepentía de lo que haría. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados pero principalmente del novio, el cual dejo de ver a su amada y fijo los ojos en la persona mayor.

― Muchacho, hay tantas cosas que deseo decir sobre mi maravillosa hija pero ambos sabemos que aun cuando tuviéramos todo el tiempo de mundo, no terminaría. ―comenzó el señor Babicheva― Así que seré lo más breve que me es posible. ―el novio asintió solemnemente― El día que ella nacido, me jure que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Que el hombre que se atreviera a poner siquiera sus ojos sobre ella, tendría que ser igual o mejor que yo, quien la ha amado desde antes de nacer y la ha cuidado como si fuera la última flor en el mundo. ―hizo una pequeña pausa― Y parece ser que ese día a llegado aun cuando nunca creí que tal hombre existiera. En un hombre sus acciones son las que hablan, y lo que tú me has demostrado desde que mi hija te presento a la familia, es que la amas desde el fondo de tu corazón y que cuidaras de ella como si fuera no una flor, sino tu mundo mismo. Y aunque aún no es seguro que seas mejor que yo…―los invitados no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una leve risa― Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti. El día de hoy no te entrego a mi hija o gran tesoro como aseguran otros padres, el día de hoy yo te entrego mi vida misma. Mi vida que se materializo hace 27 años atrás en un bello bebé y que ahora se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer.

El hombre ofreció con amor la mano de su hija, la cual hacia un gran esfuerzo porque las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos no recorrieran sus mejillas y arruinaran el maquillaje. Mientras su mano pasaba de su padre a su novio, Mila uso su otro brazo libre para abrazar al hombre que le dio vida, agradeciéndole sus palabras en pequeños susurros, temerosa de romper en llanto por culpa de la felicidad que sentía.

― Me comprometo a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo. ―aseguro el novio.

El padre de la novia sonrió complacido al ver la determinación reflejada en los ojos del más joven y dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro de quien en minutos se convertiría en otro hijo. Beso la frente de su hija antes de retirarse a una de las bancas de la iglesia al lado de su esposa, quien lloraba libremente al ser testigo de la felicidad de su hija. Los novios intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, saludándose fugazmente con unas palabras, acomodándose en sus lugares enfrente del padre que los uniría para siempre.

— Habéis venido aquí, hermanos y hermanas…―y el sermón correspondiente del padre había comenzado para desgracia del rubio.

Yurio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, aquel discurso era lo que más odiaba de las bodas. Se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la compostura, era un día importante. La pareja de novios se mostraba al pendiente del discurso que había comenzado el padre, pero la verdad era que se encontraban ausentes, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? ―cuestiono en un susurro y con una sonrisa la novia— ¿En cómo es posible que te casaras con esta maravillosa mujer? ―indago en broma.

— Exacto. ―respondió seriamente el novio, mostrándole una sonrisa de lado.

Mila se sonrojo ante la honestidad del hombre que ama, sonrió acercándose para abrazarse al brazo de su pareja, obligándose a mirar fijamente hacia enfrente y no perderse en el perfil del contrario como la mujer enamorada que era. _**«Especialmente lo maravillosa.»**_ el novio sonrió ante el pensamiento que aunque deseo decir, se guardó para sí mismo.

— Oh, algo parecido me preguntaba yo. ―susurro juguetonamente continuando con su plática después de recuperarse de la vergüenza inicial. El novio la miro por el rabillo del ojo, dándole a entender que la escuchaba― ¿Porque habré aceptado tu propuesta? Aunque he de aceptar que fue muy linda, por cierto.

Ahora fue el turno del novio de sonrojarse al recordar aquel momento, había puesto mucho empeño en su propuesta. Intento hacerlo lo más romántico que pudo con ayuda de sus amigos, incluso con la ayuda de Sara, la mejor amiga de la pelirroja. Lo que había empezado como un día normal para Mila, había terminado en un momento decisivo para ella. Había citado a su novia a la pista de hielo que tanto amaba la chica y la cual había reservado para su uso exclusivo por esa noche.

Una mesa exhibida de manera elegante a mitad de la pista, la cual era rodeado por un centenar de velas, la única fuente de luz en aquella ocasión, música suave que se perdía en el ambiente y su amado ofreciéndole su mano para que comenzaran un baile después de cenar. Y al final de la canción que había elegido para danzar sobre el hielo, Mila grito aceptando la propuesta del hombre que se encontraba de rodillas ante ella.

La pelirroja no tardó en dar a conocer el suceso a su mejor amiga, con la cual comenzó a planificar todos los detalles de la boda. Habían decidido que el mejor día para realizar tan importante evento era el día de San Valentín, ya que en su opinión, era más romántico casarse en el día de los enamorados.

— Quizás fue por eso. ―continuo la mujer― Aquello es lo más romántico que has hecho por mí, así que no pude evitar decir que si, ¿o será que estaba borracha? ¿Tu porque razón crees que abre aceptado?

— Tu razón es muy sencilla, es simplemente porque me amas y no podías dejarme escapar. ―le respondió en un murmullo para no interrumpir al padre que ni los notaba hablar.― Y más bien creo que era yo quien estaba tomado al hacer todo aquel show.

— Claro, tomado. ―repitió con sarcasmo.

De manera sutil golpeo a su novia, aquella actitud molesta era algo que no podía quitarle y en parte deseaba que no cambiara, después de todo, era algo que en secreto amaba de su pareja. El novio rio por el golpe que recibió, sintiendo después que la presión en el abrazo de la chica aumentaba. Se atrevió a mirarla nuevamente por el rabillo del ojo, disfrutando verla sonreír bobamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

― Tan tomado estabas que compraste un anillo hecho en otro país dos semanas antes. ―le dijo Mila sabiéndose ganadora.

Sorprendido porque ella conociera esa información, en esta ocasión giro su rostro para verla, exigiendo una respuesta. Se suponía que ese detalle era un secreto, ya que nunca le había revelado en donde compro el anillo de compromiso, al cual fingió no darle importancia desde el inicio.

— Otabek. ―contesto con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **«Maldito traidor»**_ Mientras la pelirroja sonreirá felizmente observando su mano, más específicamente el dedo que adorno el anillo en cuestión, el novio volteo a ver -o matar con la mirada- a su padrino de anillos, el cual sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y abandono la plática que mantenía por medio de murmullos con Yuuri.

— ¿Y es de manera voluntaria, libre y sin coacción que se presentan aquí a contraer matrimonio? —la pregunta del padre lo atrajo nuevamente al asunto más importante.

— Sí, venimos libremente. ―contestaron ambos y al unísono.

 _ **«No, fui coaccionado.»**_ respondió en su mente el novio, fingiendo para sí mismo que aquello era por obligación ya que el padre de la novia tenía una escopeta en su cabeza. Una tonta fantasía que tenía para justificar que estaba participando en algo en lo que juro nunca involucrarse al parecerle fastidioso. Se estaba casando.

— ¿Estáis decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente, durante toda la vida? ―volvió a preguntar el sacerdote.

— Sí, estamos decididos. ―respondieron los novios.

 _ **«Pues respetarla no tanto, siempre la estoy maldiciendo.»**_ pensó divertido conteniendo la risa en su interior, recibiendo un codazo en sus costillas cortesía de su novia, la cual tenía una idea vaga de lo que cruzaba por su mente. Un beneficio que daba el que se conocieran como la palma de su mano. El rubio suspiro disimuladamente, ignorando de nuevo el sermón del padre o al menos lo intento, ya que no tardo en escuchar la indicación del tipo que oficia la ceremonia de que tomara la mano de la novia y la viera fijamente a los ojos.

— Yuri Plisetsky, ¿aceptas a Mila Babicheva como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Sí, acepto. ―aseguro con una sonrisa un tanto prepotente pero que dejaba en claro que no mentía. ― Yo, Yuri Plisetsky, te recibo a ti, Mila Babicheva como esposa y me entrego a ti, como tu esposo. Prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

— Mila Babicheva, ¿aceptas a Yuri Plisetsky como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Sí, acepto. ―respondió con una gran sonrisa, forzando el nudo que sentía en la garganta y que le impedía hablar, nunca pensó que aquel ruso rebelde hablara de aquella forma y ella no podía quedarse atrás― Yo, Mila Babicheva te quiero a ti, Yuri Plisetsky como esposo y me entrego a ti, como tu esposa. Prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Algunas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas al sentirse llena de felicidad, lo que tiempo atrás siempre soñó, ahora estaba volviéndose realidad. No se lo contaría a su ahora esposo porque estaba seguro que le gritaría, pero como toda mujer sintió los nervios jugar en su contra, durante varios días pensó -aunque se regañaba por hacerlo- que Yuri la dejaría plantada en el altar o que ante esa pregunta, el rubio se retractaría de su proposición. No obstante estaba ahí, sintiendo la mano del _"fugitivo novio"_ sobre sus mejillas, limpiando de manera dulce las lágrimas que se deslizaron sin su aprobación.

El sacerdote continúo con la ceremonia, realmente complacido, conocía a la chica desde pequeña y cuando acudió a su iglesia anunciando su boda presentando a su novio, pensó que el chico no sería de los que dijeran más allá de un _"si, acepto",_ y sin embargo, Yuri había tomado la iniciativa de decir algo más allá que simples palabras. Y llego en que el padre pidió los anillos al padrino. Otabek, se acercó a hacer lo que el mayor le indicaba.

— Que estos anillos sean un símbolo de fe verdadera entre ellos, y les recuerde siempre de su amor. ―el padre las bendijo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el rubio recordó lo que horas atrás había recitado Yuuri. _**«Cursilerías»**_ pensó con una sonrisa mirando al japonés, quien le sonrió en respuesta comprendiendo lo que quería decirle.

— Mila, recibe este anillo como muestra de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. —el rubio tomo la mano de la pelirroja, poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular con delicadeza.

La novia se sentía tan conmovida a sabiendas de que el menor odiaba todo aquel formalismo lleno de ceremonias _innecesarias y sin sentido_ -como solía decir- sin embargo Yuri lo hacía por ella y de manera brillante, lo que lo hacía más valioso. Siendo sincera consigo misma, jamás imagino que el rubio se le propusiera e incluso se resignó a mantener su relación sin ese tipo de unión. Por lo que técnicamente se había rendido en casarse.

Otra prueba más de que Yuri no creía en algo como eso, eran las bodas a las que habían asistido anteriormente y en donde el menor no perdía oportunidad de hacer algún comentario sobre su poca creencia, siempre mostrándose reacio al matrimonio. Por ello, en verdad le sorprendió de sobremanera la propuesta de matrimonio de parte del menor -especialmente de una manera tan romántica-, una cena en un maravilloso lugar que significaba mucho para ellos, rodeados de un ambiente amoroso y solamente ellos dos, disfrutando de una velada. Cuando el rubio le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle nunca se imaginó aquello, hasta había llorado asustando al menor ya que lo hizo antes de darle una respuesta. Aquel día, sin duda sería una de sus memorias más inmemorables.

Aun no podía creer que estuviera ahí, al lado del hombre que ama, jurando la unión de sus almas por siempre. En sus cinco años de noviazgo con el oji-jade, relación en la que muchos dijeron que no durarían al verles siempre pelear, podía decir con gran orgullo que nunca sucedió que terminaron o siquiera necesitaron del famoso _tiempo para sí mismos_. Podía asegurar que por muchas peleas que tuvieron a lo largo de esos años, aquellas palabras jamás fueron expresadas por sus labios y mucho menos se formaron en sus mentes, por mucho que se llegaran a enojar con el contrario. En realidad, sus peleas nunca eran por cosas graves, solo eran tonterías infantiles que agravaban por el simple hecho de molestar al otro, como cuando eran amigos. Y las únicas veces en que fueron peleas de gravedad habían sido a causa de los celos del menor.

Un secreto más que se guardaría en los pensamientos de Mila, eran aquellas peleas, a su pensar, Yurio era muy tierno cuando se ponía celoso porque un hombre mostrara interés en ella.

— Yuri, acepta este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. ―realizo el mismo procedimiento que el oji-jade.

Yuri aceptaba que nunca se imaginó en ese lugar, y especialmente con esa mujer no al menos 10 años atrás. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ver a su _yo de 15 años_ y le diera la noticia de que él mismo realizaría la propuesta de matrimonio a Mila, estaba muy seguro que su yo pasado le diría demente y lo golpearía. Ah, que inmaduro era en aquel entonces.

Y aun así no podría culparlo, ya que cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a esa molesta patinadora fue a los 18 años y gracias a Yuko Nishigori. Con anterioridad Yuuri se lo había insinuado e incluso Georgi también lo había intentado, pero nunca le creyó pensando que el mayor estaba más que embobado con su nuevo noviazgo con la mujer que actualmente era su esposa. El tiempo de sus 15 años a sus 18, fue una guerra total en su interior, no comprendía los sentimientos y emociones que se generaban en su persona cuando el tema era referente a ella. Se molestaba con todos los que acercaban a Mila pero no soportaba él mismo a estar cerca de ella por culpa del remolino en su mente y corazón. Incluso se había llegado a pelear por y con ella.

Y solamente acepto la verdad cuando Yuko le dio a entender que su deseo de matar al exnovio de a pelirroja no era porque le cayera mal -bueno, eso tenía un poquito que ver-, sino que deseaba estrangularlo por los celos que sentía. Después de aceptar sin objeción lo que sentía, quiso matar a la pelirroja por ser un problema, si tan solo aquella mujer no existiera no tendría que batallar con algo tan absurdo como el amor. Su mente aún era inmadura.

Después de calmarse y de aceptar seguir con su vida a pesar del caos, algo que no vio venir se presentó. Mila se había armado de valor, declarándosele cuando estuvo segura que el sentimiento de amor era mutuo, y ya que sabía que Yuri jamás se atrevería a dar aquel vergonzoso paso para no complicarse la vida.

El decir que el mundo se sorprendió fue poco, su noviazgo fue la comidilla de los chismes por un año completo en los medios, los fans -especialmente las del rubio- y con sus amigos. Solamente cuando vieron que no iban a romper como todos pensaban el asunto se calmó un año después. Desde entonces, todo era tranquilidad rutinaria.

Se habían vuelto los mejores patinadores rusos, cada quien es su clasificación y en una de las parejas más admiradas después de Viktor y Yuuri, los cuales revolucionaron varios asuntos en el mundo al revelar su relación.

―Bendice, Señor, estas arras, que Mila Babicheva y Yuri Plisetsky se entregan, y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes…

Yurio tomo las arras entregándolas en las manos de la novia, observándola sonreír tan abiertamente que ya poco importaban la razón del porque se le ocurrió proponer aquella locura. Por qué haber pedido matrimonio siendo que odia ese tipo de cosas cursis seguía siendo una locura, causada por la mirada de Mila al atrapar el ramo que había lanzado Sara en su boda, una sonrisa verdadera, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos con un hermoso brillo de felicidad anhelando que consideraba imposible.

Aunque al final tardo tres años en aceptar casarse, lo había hecho solamente por su deseo de ver aquella mirada una vez más, algo que estaba logrando. Se había auto-convencido de que solo se trataba de una ceremonia de un solo día, aquello no lo iba a matar ¿o sí? e incluso podía alabarse, ya que su propuesta de matrimonio había sido en el momento exacto, pues Mila con 28 años había anunciado que se retiraría al terminar esa temporada, y declarando que ahora solo lo apoyaría a él, hasta se había vuelto la presidenta de su club Yuri Angels, a las cuales se ganó por medio del algún pacto del que no quería saber su contenido.

Cuando termino el Grand Prix en diciembre, llego el momento se propuso en su natal Rusia, justo en la pista en donde la conoció la primera vez. Y vaya que le sorprendió la velocidad con la que las chicas realizaron todos los preparativos, a dos meses de la propuesta se encontraban casándose, acto que le dejaba en claro el gran deseo de la pelirroja por llevar a cabo la ceremonia y saberse unidos por sus creencias, contando también que todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja para hacer la boda lo más pronto posible para que no tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse.

¿Es que acaso sus amigos eran tontos o qué? Él jamás se arrepentía de nada. Y más viendo la gran felicidad que irradiaba la mujer a su lado. ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si se arrepintiera por eso? Solo un hombre de muy bajo nivel lo haría, de eso estaba seguro. Y lo mejor de todo, y que le hizo ver Otabek -lo que le hizo realmente aceptar pasar por tan empalagoso momento- era que al colocar aquel pedazo de metal en la mano de Mila, significaba que ella le pertenecería solamente a él por siempre, eso no sonaba nada mal. Un trato muy justo.

Viendo relucir el oro en la sortija contraria, un sentimiento de superioridad ante los demás hombres presentes y de los cuales algunos habían mostrado en el pasado interés por la chica surgió en él. Miro por el rabillo del ojo al japonés, quien ladeo el rostro al saberse observado. Suprimió una pequeña risa que amenazaba con interrumpir al padre, desde que conocido al pelinegro lo considero alguien demasiado suave, amable, sin sentimientos oscuros, sin embargo ahora ese pensamiento se desechaba.

 _ **«Vaya, cerdo, me tuviste engañado.»**_ Ahora, el hecho de que Viktor obtuviera en el pasado una sortija de parte del japonés tenía un nuevo contexto. Un acto que en su momento el pelinegro declaro una inocente promesa, se revelaba como un acto posesivo de parte del nipón. Una forma de demostrarle al mundo que Viktor solo le pertenecía a él. De manera rápida volvió a ver al oriental, centrando su mirada por unos segundos de más en la argolla que lucía en su mano y que era igual a la del ruso mayor.

Notando la mirada del rubio, y comprendiendo un poco sobre lo que seguramente surcaba en ese momento la mente del menor, Yuuri se permitió sonreírle, al fin aquel joven ruso había comprendido la importancia de aquellos círculos de metal. Recuperándose del shock que le causo conocer de manera inesperada un lado oscuro del mayor, Yurio regreso su atención al hombre enfrente de él y que esperando que toda aquella tortura terminara de una vez ante de que pudiera enterarse de algo más.

—…Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Plisetsky, puede besar a la novia.

Yuri no tardó en hacer caso, al fin algo que valía la pena. Con lentitud levanto el velo, admirando por completo el rostro de su amada. La chica se encontraba levemente maquillada, sus labios pintados de rosa para que brillaran más de lo que ya lo hacían y sus ojos azules resaltaban más por la delineación, brillando por la felicidad que sentía.

Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos disfrutando cada segundo, acercándose para besarla. Un pequeño beso lleno de ternura que podría haberse vuelto más pasional de no ser por los gritos de alegría de parte de los invitados.

 _Ahora estaban unidos para siempre y por supuesto no se arrepentiría de querer una vida con la pelirroja._

 _._

* * *

 **Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Tetsuna:** Espero les haya gustado y que lo disfrutaran y si no descubrieron la pareja hasta el final significa que hice mi trabajo bien XD

 **Marlene:** Bueno, el YuMila realmente nos gusta y esperamos que a ustedes también.

 **Angelice:** Lo publicamos en wattpad el 14 y aquí nos atrasamos en publicarlo pero bueno... ignoren el retraso XD

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


End file.
